Long Lost Sibling
by oltlluver4eva
Summary: Addie Cramer discovers that she has a long lost sibling. In this story she is 20 and i have changed a little bit of History as well as a few characters' ages.


Chapter 1

Long

Addie Cramer. That was the name that I had been given by my parents. They were crazy and I wasn't.

My shoulder length blonde hair framed my face and my bright blue eyes were hypnotizing. I'm short but full of fun. I like to have my sister, Dorian give me French Manicures because she does them so well!

Dorian is my beautiful sister. I'm nothing like her or my sister Melinda.

I've often thought about the possibility of being adopted but I never expected it to be true.

Recent documents were uncovered revealing that I was traded for Sonya's real child.

Richard Abbott looks like an average person. He's so brave and he is able to give me advice about everything. He's cool but he looks smarter than he is.

At twenty years old, I knew a lot of people but I wouldn't say that I was friends with everybody that I met but there is one girl that is nothing less then my best friend.

Becky Lee Abbott is her name. She's a little strict but she's gorgeous. Her shoulder length brown hair is always down and it compliments her big brown eyes,  
which are always full of happiness and fun. Whenever she is bored, Becky Lee will tap her fingers on a desk.

Grace Altherson is another one of my friends. It was because of her that I met Seth.

Seth Anderson. He's absolutly full of fun. He turned 20 on July 27. He's always rubbing it in my face about how he is older than me. It's only by two months but somehow it gives Seth the satisfaction of knowing that he's older. Even though, the bragging part of Seth bothers me, Seth and I are still really great friends. Seth was placed in St. Anne's when we were both 16. That's how I met him. I had been there about a year already and I showed him the ropes. He was realesed earlier than I was though and by the time that I got out, news was flying around that he had left town. Luckily he came back just in time for my twentieth birthday.

I had never worried about myself because I knew that Dorian would take care of me. When I found out that Seth had left town, I was terrified. Who was going to care for him the way that Dorian cared for me?

When Seth returned to Llanview, he told me that he had discovered that he was adopted. Twenty years ago, his mom had a take your child to work day. Since they had no child, they went and adopted one even though they didn't really want it. Seth thought that he should have seen it because he looked nothing like his mother.

A month later, I discovered the truth about my parents as well. A week later, Dorian came forward and told me that she knew. She said that her mother had wanted me but she didn't want to go through the pain of birth so they adopted instead. That meant that Dorian and Melinda had been accidents. I was the only planned Cramer girl.

It was a little hard to hang out with Seth when he first came home but within a months time we were best friends all over again. We now know everthing about each other.

Seth knows that my favourite show is Fraternity Row and my favoutrite foods are Buritos and authentic ramen. He knows that my favourite colour is blue and that my favourite song is Love Song by Sara Barielles.

One day Seth noticed that I was wearing a new bracelet. When he asked about it, I told him the story of how I got it. I had gone to the adoption agency that had arranged my adoption with Sonya. When I inquired about my adoption they said that my birth mother had left a bracelet with them in case I ever returned.

I have worn that bracelet everyday since then.

Seth knew a lot about me but I knew a lot about him too. A lot more than he thought I did anyways.

I know that his favourite food is rice and chicken. His favourite colour is red and his favourite song is Stone Sour by Looking Through The Glass.

I wanted to know more about him though. I wanted to know what his prized possion was and I wanted to know what he thought of me. He had never really made it clear. 


End file.
